1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electric connector for the connection of an electric circuit, and more particularly to improvements in or relating to the structure of a housing of an electric connector.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE RELATED ART
Various electric connectors are already known, and a partial view of an example of a conventional electric connector is shown in FIG. 1. Referring to FIG. 1, the electric connector of the type shown is formed from a combination of an outer housing 1 having a male contact 4 and an inner housing 6 having a female contact 5. The inner housing 6 is fitted into the outer housing 1, whereby the male contact 4 in the outer housing 1 is force-fitted into the female contact 5 in the inner housing 6 to establish electric connection. Each contact 4, 5 of the male and female portions has a plurality of resilient lances 2, 7 extending laterally from the contacts, and after insertion of the male portion into the corresponding housing 1, 6, lances 2, 7 are expanded laterally in the internal spacing of each housing so as to prevent separation of the contacts 4, 5 from the housings 1, 6.
Dimension a in FIG. 1 is defined as a dimension necessary to maintain good contact between the male and female contacts 4 and 5 after the inner housing 6 is inserted into the outer housing 1, causing the male contact 4 to fit into the female contact 5.
Female contact may also be fixed within the inner housing by such means as soldering or by adhesive means rather than by lances.
However, when two housings 1 and 6 are coupled to each other, the contacts 4, 5 received pressure in the axial direction, and after coupling, each contact receives the tensile force of the electric wires connected to the contact. Repeated application of these external forces to the contacts 4, 5, may adversely affect the lances 2, 7 bringing about fatigue and may cause excessive expansion in radial directions as indicated by the broken lines in FIG. 2. If lances 2 are deformed in this manner, dimension a indicated in FIG. 1 is altered, and consequently, even if the two housings 1 and 6 are coupled to each other, complete contact cannot be established between contacts 4 and 5 and electric connection cannot be assured. This is a drawback of the conventional electric connector.